


The Awakening

by barronashley1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Force Bond (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barronashley1/pseuds/barronashley1
Summary: Li'Mara is a Jedi Padawan setting out on her first solo mission. Riona is a young senator, desperate to do what's right for her people. Malussa is an experienced Jedi Master who is torn between the bond she has for her padawan and the Jedi code she has sworn to live by. Their lives intertwine and a choice will be made that will change their path forever.
Relationships: Li'Mara| Li'Mara and Riona| Li'Mara and Malussa
Comments: 1





	The Awakening

Bright lights surround the perimeter. No, not lights. Explosions. At first they start as a dull echo far against the horizon that gradually grow louder and become more prominent with every passing moment until the echoes are deep in the chests of the warriors that stand against them. Thunderous blasts of fire power that rain down on a nearby village. Chaos ensues. Thousands of peole cry out with visceral screams-

My eyes open suddenly and it takes a moment for them to adjust in the dark. I can hear the soft and even breaths of my master, sleeping in the bunk below me and I focus on them, allowing the anxious dream that lingers in my mind to pass. I push out my arms and stretch, a soft sigh escaping and my hands reach instinctively toward my belt, my fingers brushing the cool edge of my saber hilt.  
As quietly as I can manage I jump out of my bunk and land swiftly against the padded floor of our joined room. For a moment I hold my breath and push my senses out to make sure she is still sleeping before silently making my way out through the door.  
For as long as I can remember, the temple has been my home. From early years of learning different cultures under Master Yoda’s tutelage to training with practice sabers with other padawans, everything I’ve ever known has been here.  
The corridors are silent this time of night and I find my way quickly to the training area. After activating the emergency lighting, keeping the room at a soft glow, I turn to grab a sparring droid and turn him on. I feel the hum of his practice saber as he activates and, after taking a deep breath, quickly position myself in a defensive stance, pushing my own saber up inches from my face.  
Standing in the arena, I find myself reflecting on the day Master Malussa agreed to take me on as a padawan. I was young then, younger than some. On that day she had just returned for a visit to the temple from a serious mission from the outer rim territories. The council had pulled me in after meditation and announced the news. I remember staring at her silent figure and felt small, intimidated. She had always been a fierce warrior and besides reputation, she was a stranger to me.  
Without warning the droid struck my left elbow and I jump back, hissing as his blade stings my skin. I turn my focus back on him, clashing my saber against his in a series of twists and turns. There’s a kind of beauty and saber battles and I lose myself in the dance, attack and retreat. The difficulty setting on this droid is on Master level. It was a risky move but I needed a distraction from the dreams that haunt me lately.  
With the force I reach out and expand my senses, forcing my mind to clear. I can feel the droid’s hums, the energy between us. I reach out to anticipate his next move. His blade narrowly misses my ear and I swing my saber to meet his. The fight continues like this, back and forth, our blades meeting and clashing again and again in different combinations. His attacks are quick and it’s draining my stamina but I clench my jaw, determined and focused. I can feel my tunic sticking to my arms and back as sweat begins to gather against my skin. I keep my breathing even, and my foucs sharp, despite the dull ache gathering in my upper arms. He comes toward me with another attack. I set my gaze on his blade, anticipating his next move but as I swing my saber to block him, he changes direction last minute and his blade crashes against my ribs. I curse and back away in pain, my saber falling with a loud crash to the floor. I use one hand to hold the fresh burn and the other to turn the droid off in frustration. As the hum of both lightsabers die I can hear soft laughter from across the arena. Master Malussa steps out of the shadows, her expression soft but a teasing glint in her eyes.  
“Still having trouble with your focus?”  
Her tone is light, but there’s an undertone of worry. I scowl at her, wiping my dark hair across my forehead and out of my face. She steps near me and gently touches my face, her expression softening to a warm smile.  
Five years ago when she agreed to take me on, I was nervous. She was known as a great Jedi Knight and I had just barely begun to understand the energy of the Force around me. We were complete strangers and suddenly our lives were intertwined. As time went on she became a great mentor. She’s watched me grow and has guided me with a firm and gentle hand, but there are times when she can still see right through me.  
“What’s troubling you my padawan?”  
I meet her gaze and I can feel her searching for a sign. She wants to protect me and give me independence all at once. It’s something we’ve been struggling with in the past year. A give and take. After a moment of hesitation I relent with a sigh and answer,  
“This mission….” A frustrated sigh escapes me and my words come out rushed, “I’m very honored that the council has chosen me but….” My words falter. How can I tell her the fears I’ve been trying so hard to fight? The endless questions nagging my mind. She smiled again, but there’s a cloud of concern that passes through her eyes and her hands move to my shoulders,  
“You will be ready when you surrender your fears. It is a test every Jedi must face. When you quiet your mind you’ll learn to take that leap.” She paused and her eyebrows furrow together, a sure sign she wants me to reflect on something. “Li’Mara, it is a great honor to receive a solo mission this young. The council trusts that you’re ready…” She hesitates a moment before adding, “I believe you’re ready. But it is not enough. You must look past your doubts and focus on the task at hand. This new young senator is counting on you.”  
A smile returns to her face and the same teasing glint flashes in her eyes. She reaches down to grab my fallen saber and for a moment our eyes meet. Despite my anxiety and frustration I can’t help the sheepish smile that tugs on the corner of my mouth,  
“Don’t forget, young padawan, never-“  
“drop my saber in battle… yeah I got it.”  
She laughs and starts to walk away but at the door she pauses and half turns toward me, hesitating.  
“Be safe Li’Mara… let the force guide you.”  
And with that she moves into the corridor, leaving me alone in the dark. 

The next morning I do my best to conceal my tiredness as I stand in front of the Jedi Council. The dream still lingers in the back if my mind. Master Malussa can sense this and I feel her narrowed gaze on me as I stand beside her.  
“Clear your mind Li’Mara…” her voice is hushed. “stay focused on the task ahead.”  
I can feel her cool touch between my shoulders and I realx into it, exhaling slowly and forcing my attention on the council in front of me. Master Windu leans forward to address us,  
“The objective in this mission is clear. Your padawan will escort this young senator through Coruscant to plead her case to the senate. From there she’ll be escorted to the planet Chadeon to meet with her planet’s elders. We have word that this planet is on the brink of civil war and that the young senator may be plotting against the planet’s elders. We must keep the peace at any cost. Your job will be to persuade her to listen to what the elders have to say. From there you’ll return her to her own planet Astea. It’s straight forward and should take no more than a week.” He leaned forward to look directly at me,  
“The council has given this a great deal of thought….” 

There was a long pause and I could feel Master Malussa’s grip on my shoulder tighten ever so slightly. I glanced around the room gauging their expressions. Anticipation hung in the air for a long moment before Master Kindosa, another member of the Council, leaned forward to address me,  
“You have shown exceptional skill in both your teachings here and in the mission logs provided by Master Malussa.” He nodded to her curtly before continuing,  
“If you perform this mission well the council may consider testing you early for the trials.” He stopped to watch my expression intently. As the meaning behind his words hit me, my heart dropped.  
“The trials? That- I mean…. That is….” I couldn’t get the words out. Finally I managed a small bow, “Thank you.” I turned to Master Malussa, unable to hide my excitement from her. She smiled, althugh a shadow passed behind her forced expression.  
“Let the force guide you and you’ll do just fine.” Master Kindosa gestured for us to take our leave and we bowed.  
As we left the chamber and entered the corridor Master Malussa stopped me. I turned to her, ready to burst with the emotion rising in me but the expression on her face brought me to a sudden stop.  
“What is it Master?” my smile faded to a frown. I gently reached out with the force, searching for her feelings. She seemed almost sad. For a moment we stood there, silence stretching out among the odd energy between us. Finally she forced another smile and pulled me into a hug.  
“I want you to know how proud I am of you.” Her voice was soft, a small quiver underneath. Master Malussa was very hard on me. It’s the mark of a great Master on how hard they push their padawans. The lessons they bestow on them. We had been through so many missions together and this would be the first on my own. I suddenly felt as small as I had the day I’d met her.  
We stood like that for a length of time before she finally released me. This time her face was more relaxed but there was still a slight unease behind her eyes. “Go. You have a transport to catch. You’ll need to pack.”  
I wanted to question her. There were so many things I wanted to tell her but a quick glance at the window behind her and I realized how late in the afternoon it already was. I decided now was not the time.  
“Thank you, for everything Master.” I reached over and squeezed her hand gently before turning to go. I could hear her words chasing after me as I rushed toward our bed chambers,  
“May the force be with you young padawan….”  
  
  



End file.
